Pun Contest
| Theme song reccommended for the roleplay * "Everyone suddenly gets a fez Because fezes are cool " * 11:13ArmageddongeeITApl * Bubsy: Why do i have a turkish hat? * 11:15TheEnderGamer10th Doctor: I DON'T KNOWWWWWW * 11th Doctor: Because fezzes are cool * 11:16ArmageddongeeITABubsy: Doctor? WHO? * 11:17TheEnderGamerSans: nice pun. * 11:17ArmageddongeeITABubsy winks * Bubsy: I'm a master, man. * 11:18TheEnderGamerSans: you are very punny, my friend. *camera zooms in on sans as he shrugs* * 11:19ArmageddongeeITABubsy: ...Oh, you were.... very claws to beating me. * Bubsy laughs at his own pun * 11:20TheEnderGamerSans: yep, i got first place. get punned on *camera zooms in again* * 11:20ArmageddongeeITABubsy: It is getting so Claws. Did i say i am clawstrophobic? I don't like claws places. * Bubsy gets that repeating the same word makes it less funny * 11:22TheEnderGamerSans: stop repeating the same joke, otherwise it'll get bland * 11:23ArmageddongeeITABubsy: Yeah, i understand. After a while i look like a.... Catatomic Catastrophe. * Bubsy winks again * *ba dum tsss* * 11:23TheEnderGamerSans: you can make puns. i can make a skeleton too. * camera zoom thing happen * 11:27ArmageddongeeITABubsy: Uh.... * Bubsy: I have to admit i have lost. * 11:28TheEnderGamerSans: you've been un-punned. face it, i've got a ton up my sleeve. * Sans: you want more puns? * 11:29ArmageddongeeITABubsy: Yeah, i wanna hear you! * 11:30TheEnderGamerSans: *takes a deep breath* get ready for this... * Sans: Why are skeletons so calm? Because nothing gets under their skin! * Sans: Why can't skeletons play church music? Because they have no organs. * Sans: What does a skeleton order at a restaurant? SPARERIBS * Sans: My favorite instrument? the TromBONE, of course. * Sans: My brother truly is a numbSKULL * Sans: What do skeletons hate the most about wind? Nothing, it goes right through them. * Sans: Why don't skeletons fight each other? They don't have the guts * Sans: When does a skeleton laugh? When someone tickles his funny bone! * Sans: In the end, Asgore made Papyrus a cool Hedge Skull-ture * 11:31ArmageddongeeITABubsy: W-Wow.... just wow.... YOU'RE PURR-FECT AT PUNS! You outsmarted me, it's just... wow. * 11:31TheEnderGamerSans: Papyrus doesn't like my hotdogs. probally because he doesn't have the stomach for it! * 11:32ArmageddongeeITABubsy: Wait, you have a brother? * 11:32TheEnderGamerSans: i'll tell more puns. but first, let me take a skelfie * Sans: yes, his name is papyrus * 11:32ArmageddongeeITABubsy: Whoa! I have nephews, but my developers didn't say who they are sons of so i don't know if i have a brother or a sister! * * 11:33TheEnderGamerSans: ah, those freaking developers. they can sometimes wear me down to the BONE * 11:33ArmageddongeeITABubsy: ....Oh, that was a good one! * 11:34TheEnderGamerSans: *winks* i've got a lot more * 11:34ArmageddongeeITABubsy: But get ready FUR some good ol' bubsy puns! * 11:34TheEnderGamerSans: good one * Devingee has joined the chat. * 11:34ArmageddongeeITABubsy: 'Cause i'm a trained purr-fessional in this camp! * 11:34DevingeeHello? * 11:34ArmageddongeeITAHi Devin! * 11:34DevingeeBubsy? Lel * 11:34TheEnderGamerHey dervin * Dervin lol * 11:35ArmageddongeeITAYeah, Bubsy and Sans are doing a pun contest * 11:36TheEnderGamerSans: get ready to get punned o-wait i did that one * 11:37ArmageddongeeITABubsy: You're running out of ideas, heh? Well, i think that for you it's the time to take a paws! * *Ba dum ts* * 11:37DevingeeHah * 11:37TheEnderGamerSans: oh well, i still have a PUN more * camera zoom * 11:37Devingee*rimshot* * 11:37ArmageddongeeITABubsy: ....You're tough. * Bubsy: Really, if i can take a bit of your style.... I am not gonna surrender 'till i dry you to the BONES! * 11:39TheEnderGamerSans: oh just you wait cat, cuz i'm bad to the bone * camera zoom * + rimshot * 11:42ArmageddongeeITABubsy: ....Owwww, i have still more, but i don't wanna let the cat out of the bag. But Purr-haps i'll do some good one. * 11:42TheEnderGamerSans: oh come on, you ain't gonna rattle me bones * camera zoom + rimshot * 11:43Devingee * 11:43TheEnderGamerwut * 11:44DevingeeFACH * 11:44TheEnderGamerwat * 11:44Devingeecomputer screwup * 11:44TheEnderGamerk * 11:44ArmageddongeeITABubsy: Stop with the Bone jokes, you know. Kids don't like bones. We're in a family audience, we shall act like..... in a furry tale. * *Ba dum ts* * 11:45DevingeeOh, and a "furry tale" is much better? * XD * 11:45ArmageddongeeITAhttp://instantrimshot.com/ * 11:45TheEnderGamerFurry: YES FURRIES RULEEEE * 11:46ArmageddongeeITABubsy: OH NO MY FANS APPEARED * 11:46TheEnderGamerBubsy is swarmed by furries who make bubsy porn * 11:46DevingeeXD * ok, this is getting out of control * 11:47TheEnderGamernah * 11:47Devingeegtg * 11:47TheEnderGamerkk bye * 11:47ArmageddongeeITAbye * Bubsy runs away, scared * Bubsy leaves sans a note * "P.S. This is still better than your fanbase" * 11:48TheEnderGamerSans reads the note * Devingee has left the chat. * 11:48TheEnderGamerSans: hmm... maybe * MamaLuigi22 has joined the chat. * 11:48TheEnderGamerHey Ml22 * 11:48ArmageddongeeITABubsy: *Laughs* Just kidding, though! We could be good friends! * Hi * 11:49TheEnderGamerSans: yeah, you're pretty cool and punny * 11:49ArmageddongeeITABubsy: You're too.... but we need to take a paws from the pun contest. You know, people thinks they're unfunny! * 11:50TheEnderGamerSans: k then * MamaLuigi22 has left the chat. * 11:50TheEnderGamerSans grabs out a hotdog and eats it * 11:53ArmageddongeeITABubsy plays with a yarnball * 11:53TheEnderGamerSans takes out his trumpet and starts playing * 11:54ArmageddongeeITABubsy listens ** Bubsy: (He plays songs?) ** IAMFREEGEE has joined the chat. ** 11:54TheEnderGamerHey freegee ** 11:55IAMFREEGEEHi ** 11:55ArmageddongeeITAhi freegee ** 11:56IAMFREEGEEBtw Arma have you seen this: http://anti-esdw-army.deviantart.com ** It's hilarious ** 11:57ArmageddongeeITAwait a second ** ONE OF THESE GUYS IS A MERIGROCK RECOLOR ** 11:57TheEnderGamerPapyrus: SANS! WHO'S THIS CAT YOU'RE SPEAKING TO?! ** 11:57IAMFREEGEEYes he is ** 11:57ArmageddongeeITABubsy: I am Bubsy Bobcat, the greatest feline to ever touch ground! ** 11:58TheEnderGamerSans: he's cool, he likes making puns ** Papyrus: Oh. ok ** Papyrus: Would you like to try some of my spaghetti? *pulls out plate of spaghetti* ** 11:59ArmageddongeeITABubsy: Uhm... why not? ** 12:00TheEnderGamerPapyrus gives Bubsy the plate ** 12:00ArmageddongeeITABubsy eats some spaghetti ** 12:01TheEnderGamer(i don't need to explain how it tastes since you know undertale) ** 12:02ArmageddongeeITA(Yeah, they're terrible) ** Bubsy tries not to vomit everything as he eats ** 12:02TheEnderGamerPapyrus: DO YOU LIKE IT? ** Papyrus looks anxious ** 12:04ArmageddongeeITABubsy: ....Y-Yes. *Tries to smile* ** 12:04TheEnderGamerPapyrus makes the kawaii face that you may or may not know ** Papyrus: FINALLY! ANOTHER PERSON WHO LOVES MY SPAGHETTI AS MUCH AS THAT HUMAN DID! ** 12:06ArmageddongeeITABubsy: ....Uh... yeaaaaah... *** Papyrus: I KNEW THAT I WOULD FIND PEOPLE WITH GOOD TASTES! *** 12:08ArmageddongeeITABubsy: Well, modestly, i do have good tastes... *** 12:08TheEnderGamerPapyrus: EXACTLY! *** 12:09Finn168719Doomguy appears *** Doomguy: Hmmm... I think i shall try... *** 12:09ArmageddongeeITABubsy: I see a... space marine over here? *** 12:10TheEnderGamerSans: you look like a character from one sci-fi novel i read *** 12:10Finn168719Doomguy: What was it called? *** 12:11TheEnderGamerSans: galaxy wars. it's a series actually *** 12:11ArmageddongeeITABubsy: Uh..... *** 12:11TheEnderGamerSans: one of the best in my opinion *** 12:11ArmageddongeeITABubsy: Don't know about it. *** 12:11Finn168719Doomguy: What the heck is that? *** 12:12TheEnderGamerPapyrus: I've gotta go excercise, see ya! *immediatly changes to his jog boy outfit and starts sprinting to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HVPYblb8GW8 * *** 12:12Finn168719Doomguy: You should probably play Jarrettstein 3D. *** 12:13TheEnderGamerSans: really? you expect me to walk all the way to the store and buy that game? psh. *** 12:13ArmageddongeeITABubsy: I'm superfast, i could. Category:Unfinished Roleplays